Didn't I Tell You I Want the Housekeeper Fired?
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony is now with Kathleen. Can Angela get him back? Samantha cooks up something to get Angela to win her father back.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha was enjoying her Friday evening flipping through fashion magazines and listening to her ipod as she sat on the living room couch but her great even was short-lived when her father came into the living room with his new girlfriend Kathleen. Samantha smirked and rolled her eyes before dropping the magazine on the table top and starting upstairs. She never poked into her father's personal affairs. She was mature enough to know that daughters shouldn't impose. She remembered how she hated it when his father meddled into her business, albeit it was for her own good, it only made her deaf to reason. So she knew if she stopped him from seeing Kathleen, like an adolescent kid, the more he would do it. And though she was tolerant of Kathleen's presence she was never amicable with the situation.

"Hey, Sam, where are you going? You haven't said hello to Kathleen. We'll be watching the Lakers Game. Why don't you join us," said Tony as he hung his coat on the rack.

Samantha stopped half-way on the stairs and turned back. "I'm kind of tired. I had a long day," she replied indifferently.

"But Sam we hardly saw each other this week," protested Tony.

"I wasn't the one who's preoccupied," she replied, unable to conceal her annoyance.

"Ay-oh! What's with the attitude?" asked Tony as she approached her daughter on the stairs.

"No attitude, dad. I'm sorry. Ughm.. just tired…" she said and kissed her father on the cheek which made Tony's face lit up with a pleased smile.

"I love you, dad," said Sam.

"I love you, too, honey," replied Tony as he pat his daughter's back.

"Uhm… just be careful with the popcorn crumbs… and use a coaster on your can of drinks. It took Angela four hours to clean the living room," explained Sam.

"Four hours!" exclaimed Tony incredulously.

Kathleen frowned and looked at Tony inquiringly. "Angela is cleaning the house?"

"Yeah. She'd be doing the house work while I finish my internship," replied Tony with a smile.

"But that's a whole semester…" said Kathleen.

"Yeah, isn't that nice of her? She knew I had to concentrate on my internship and won't be able to take care of the house so she volunteered to do it," said Tony as he switched on the television.

"What about her agency?" asked Kathleen, a bit apprehensive about the arrangement.

"It pays to be the owner. She has managers for the agency and her mother is there, and Sam helps out with some admin work when she's free, and Angela still drops by the office occasionally to sign papers and check on reports."

"Your boss agreed on menial tasks in order to support you?" said Kathleen suspiciously, emphasizing on the word boss.

"Well, she's an understanding boss. And a very good friend," explained Tony as he shove some popcorn in his mouth.

I don't like the sound of that, thought Kathleen as she watched Tony's amused expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, I should've asked for it when I had the chance. Billy you should have been more careful," scolded Samantha as she helped Angela wipe off the maple syrup on Angela's three quarter strappy cut-out detailed balloon-sleeved cream embellished top. The sticky syrup dripped along the silver chain and bronze beads sunburst embellishment in front of Angela's long blouse.

"You didn't tell me you like this top, Sam. I would have given it to you. I have a black one just like this, if you want it," said Angela as she scrubbed the cotton fiber with a wet piece of cloth.

"I like it but it looks great on you that's why I didn't ask for it. Had I know it will end up drenched with maple syrup I would have asked for it."

"I'm sorry, Angela," said Billy as he shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth at the breakfast table. Jonathan thoroughly wiped some of the syrup from the table and helped Billy settle into his chair beside him.

"It's alright big boy. You be careful next time, okay," reassured Jonathan as he stirred Billy's hot cocoa.

"It's not the kid's fault. You shouldn't be wearing your designer clothes as you do chores around the house. " said Mona.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't think helping with the house hold chores while Tony is engaged with his internship would require a maid's uniform," Angela replied.

"I think it can be wiped off the beads," said Angela hopefully as she splashed more hot water into the stain.

"I hate to say this Angela but this is 3rd one you ruined in a week. You'll be out of clothes by the time dad finishes his internship. It's not that I don't believe in your domestic abilities but since you're quite new at it and prone to accidents like scorching the hem of your Donna Karan at the barbeque grill and ruining your Sunday dresses with cleaning detergents as you scrub the countertop. Maybe we out to get you something more suitable to wear," said Samantha.

"And I have just the perfect thing in mind," exclaimed Mona as she got up excitedly from the table to get it from her place next door.

Angela sighed and flopped on the breakfast table. "This house-keeping is just the toughest challenge for me. I think I have lost 20 pounds the past five days with all the work and I I'm not even close at getting the job done right."

"You didn't over cook the pancakes today. That's a start," smiled Jonathan.

She looked at Samantha, Jonathan, and Billy and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before giving them a slow smile. "I'm sorry you had to eat burnt toast and scrambled eggs with egg shells for breakfast."

"Not to mention wearing rainbow-colored shirts to soccer practice," said Jonathan good-naturedly.

Angela felt awful. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. It was my first time with the washing machine."

"It's okay, Angela. We know you're still learning the ropes and I want you to know you're doing a great job," said Sam encouragingly before kissing her back on the cheek.

"Ta-dah! Here it is. The perfect uniform for Angela," said Mona as she burst into the kitchen from the back door.

"Come on Jonathan, you said you would teach me to play ball," said Billy. Jonathan ruffled Billy's dark hair and finished off his orange juice.

"Alright. Let's go," replied Jonathan as he and Billy excused themselves to play at the backyard.

Angela eyed the French Maid uniform from the hanger that her mother is showing off for everyone to see. It was freshly out from the cleaners as it was still in its protective plastic covering. Black and White Satin with highlights of lace and crystal buttons, a unique classy bodice and figure hugging mid section fit to form. Separate accented sleeves and a cute headpiece comb to match.

"I used it at a costume party at the country club. It's a size smaller… I want to emphasize my particulars," said Mona with a wide grin.

"But mother…I'm several inches taller than you…"

"Go try it on," Mona insisted. Angela sighed and gave in as she went to living room bathroom with the uniform.

Samantha gave Mona an impish smile. "Mona, Mona, Mona. You are a fairy god-mother."

"What do you mean? I'm only saving my daughter some money from having all her clothes ruined," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Angela is a size smaller than you but several inches taller. That uniform would be a knockout. I think the uniform would help her in more ways than one and I'm so in for it," smiled Samantha.

"Whatever do you mean by that, dear?" smiled Mona with feign innocence.

When nobody opened the front door for her after knocking five times, Bonnie decided to let herself inside the Bower-Micelli household. "Hello! Anybody home? It's me Bonnie," she called out as she stepped into the living room.

"Samantha?" she called.

"We're up here, Bonnie. Come on up." She heard Samantha call out in return. As she stepped into Samantha's room she blinked in surprise. It took her a moment to recognize the sultry woman seated on Samantha's dresser as Sam meticulously fixed her hair up with a maid's head piece. A couple of soft curly strands of her blond hair dangle from either the side of her face, framing her usually highly polished, sophisticated countenance that now transformed into a woman of sex appeal.

"Hi Bonnie! I'll be done in a minute. Where are we getting a pizza?" Samantha asked as she fixed the finishing touches of Angela's hair to head dress.

"Where are you going, Mrs. Bower?" asked Bonnie.

Angela was about to answer when Samantha took out her grandmother's classic single-stoned ruby choker and put it around Angela's neck.

"Honey, it's beautiful but I'm only washing the dishes and sweeping cobwebs from the ceiling. I don't need this beautiful choker," smiled Angela.

"I want you to wear it for the meantime. It would look good with your maid's uniform. Besides, don't you want to look good even if you're only a home-maker? Remember you told our neighbors Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Montenegro that even if they are just at home they should look nice for themselves."

Angela gave her a lazy smile and gave in. "I guess I better get going if I want the kitchen spic and span before dinner time. Good to see you, Bonnie," said Angela before heading downstairs.

Bonnie was pulling Sam's arm so hard Sam thought it was going to be pulled out of her shoulder. "Sam! What have you done to Mrs. Bower? She looks gorgeous! I mean I know she's beautiful but in a sophisticated way...I'm just used to seeing her in suits and formal gowns…Sam, you made her into a pin up girl. I thought she was going on a calendar shoot for a men's magazine however did you convince her to look like that?"

"Ouch! Bonnie, stop it." Samantha ran to the door to check if Angela was out of earshot and when she heard a couple of plates break from the kitchen she knew she was far from earshot.

"Ssshh. Quiet Bonnie. You know how naïve she can be at times. I told her we need to fix her hair to keep it off the food she's going to cook and to keep it safe from cleaning detergents. Regarding the maid's uniform… Mona gave it to her. She's been ruining all her designer clothes."

"But why go through changing her from Twiggy to Marilyn Monroe? There wasn't anything wrong with her when she was Nancy Reagan."

"Look, Bonnie. If you're Nancy Reagan you only attract Wall-Street guys, diplomats, senators, ambassadors…but if you're Ursula Andress…"

"…you will attract every male species as they are incited by visual stimulus," finished Bonnie.

Sam smiled. "You got it, Bonnie… and I think my dad just needs a little visual stimulus. I know he likes Angela but perhaps her Gucci coats ands YSL wraps give the impression 'off limits'."

"Besides, I want to incite the ire of somebody," she said naughtily.

Being best friends, bonnie immediately knew who Sam was referring to. "Oh Sam, you're a genius!"

"I'm not taking minor in Psychology for nothing. I know what's going to catch a man's attention, and I know what's going to incite a woman's jealousy. C'mon, let's grab our pizza."


	3. Chapter 3

He can hardly wait to get out of his warm suit and suffocating tie and flop his tired feet on a bunch of pillows as he drink a very cold Budweiser. It was tough teaching a couple of eighteen year-olds who did nothing but giggle and squeal at every word he says.

Suddenly his blood soared several degrees and his energy level swiveled 360 degrees as a blond svelte figure with silky long legs greeted him the minute he opened the front door.

She was five feet seven but no matter how much she reached out for that spider glaring back at her on from its restful position in its cobweb, she couldn't touch it with her broom. She stomped her foot in frustration and looked about her as though begging for help but found herself alone in the living room. She exhaled and tried reaching out once again, as though a helping hand from the heavens came out to help her, she felt herself lifted from her waist by strong muscular arms and she successfully cleared away the glaring spider.

She looked down at the owner of the strong arms lifting her and found herself staring back at Tony's coal dark eyes intently fixed on her. "Tony?" she uttered in surprise.

"Angela!" Tony uttered back. He was so stunned he dropped her slender form on the couch and she landed with a thug.

"Ow! You need not drop me that way," exclaimed Angela.

Tony began to stutter. "I…I..di..didn't recognize you. You had your back to me."

"What are you doing in a maid's uniform?" he asked in confusion, still unable to take his eyes off Angela's sprawled form on the couch.

Suddenly, Kathleen appeared in the doorway and caught the uncompromising position of the two. "Tony! I passed by the school but they told me you went straight home. I wanted to invite you out for dinner," said Kathleen.

She stared hard at Angela. "I didn't know Bergdorf Goodman have a maid's uniform on display."

Tony pulled Angela up from the couch. "Uhm, mother bought me these. She was afraid I'd run out of suits and dresses having them stained and ruined when I clean. She said it's cheap and I can stain them as much as I want," she replied good-naturedly, unaware of the hostility building up on Kathleen.

Tony let out a sharp breath as he watched Angela's sweet expression. The short, ravishing get up fit for a calendar poster is so Un-Angela but her warm smile, unassuming disposition, and the sweet, naive glint in her eyes indicated she was still his endearing boss and not some imposter in the living room.

Tony sighed. I'll deal with her after I deal with Kathleen. "I'm sorry, Kathleen. I'm beat. Perhaps we can have a rain check?" said Tony.

Kathleen glared at Angela. "Maybe I should pick you up tomorrow morning and drop you off to the University."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," said Kathleen.

"Suit yourself. My class is at 9am," said Tony. Kathleen gave him a kiss before leaving the front door.

"Isn't your uniform a trifle bit too short?" commented Tony as he tried to pull up the sleeve to cover Angela's bare shoulder but it was futile as it was an off-shoulder style.

"Samantha said it was just perfect. You know I trust her style and taste," said Angela. She took off her bunny slippers and stepped on the counter table to reach another part of the ceiling.

Tony shook his head. "Angela! Let me get that…"

"I thought you were tired," she protested.

"A bit but I can still clean the ceiling. We have a long handle broom for that. I keep it in the pantry," said Tony as he went into the kitchen.

Angela followed him with a big smile. "Hey, you would be proud of me. I made some lasagna for dinner."

Tony took out the long broom and as he turned back he didn't notice Angela was closely following him, and they almost collided face to face. "Oh!" cried Angela. Tony dropped the broom and steadied Angela, bringing him close to him, their lips only inches apart. Flashes of their torrid kisses in the past filled Tony's mind. He remembered her sweet scent of lavender, the delicious taste of her soft strawberry lips and felt a sudden sense of hunger for them but before he could move an inch to kiss her, Angela's voice doused him with ice water.

"I wish you wouldn't, Tony. Not when you gave your heart to someone else," said Angela in a soft voice.

Before Tony could reply, they both heard Mona's loud voice from the living room, "Angela! Angela! Is dinner ready? I'm starving!"

Tony reluctantly let her go as the kitchen door swung open to reveal Mona's knowing smile as he caught Tony's uncomfortable expression and Angela's crimson face.

Samantha was swaying to and fro from the jazz music in her ipod as she stood near the kitchen counter waiting for her the coffee to brew, oblivious to her father calling her name. She was surprised to find him suddenly beside her, pinching her ear.

"Dad! Not the ear dad, not the ear," she said.

"Sam! Why are you encouraging Angela to wear such a sleazy outfit," he scolded her.

"It's not sleazy, dad. If it were, your eyes wouldn't be popping out every time you see her…"

"It's not me. It's every man in the neighborhood," he told her irritably. "Every time I go out I hear people talking about that gorgeous blond French maid I could just scream…"

"That design is pretty modest. You should see the other designs that reveal the underwear…"

"You call that modest. It incites imagination…"

Samantha poured herself a cup of coffee. She rolled her eyes to her father and said, "It's your wild imagination that's the problem dad, not the dress."

Just then Angela burst in the back door with two men carrying her bag of groceries. "Thank you, Paul. Thank you, Jerry. It was nice of you guys to take me home."

"No problem, Angela. Just give me a call anytime you need a hand with the marketing and groceries," replied Jerry.

"You don't have to worry about Grover, I'll pick him up from the vet this afternoon," said Paul before walking out the back door with his friend Jerry.

Angela started putting away the groceries. "Who were those guys? And why are you dressed as a maid in the grocery?" asked Tony. Samantha watched her father with a pleased expression as he interrogated Angela.

"You wouldn't believe how long it was taking my mother to come back for me at the grocery. It's a good thing Paul and Jerry offered to take me home. I can't carry all these bags" she explained.

She sat beside Samantha at the breakfast table and helped herself with a cup of coffee too. "I better have my coffee before I start making breakfast for everyone." After a sip he continued, " At first I didn't want to be caught dead in a maid's uniform but then I said to myself, 'don't be so snooty, Angela. There's nothing wrong with being a maid. Tony was never ashamed of being a house-keeper and so now the maid's uniform never bothered me a bit even if people see me in the grocery. In fact, everyone's been so nice and friendly and helpful when they find out I haven't the least bit notion what to get in the grocery or how to pick up fresh fruits and vegetables…Your tie's a bit crooked. Let me get that…"

"…so you see, Tony, being a house-keeper isn't so bad…My son is such a flatterer...can't believe he said his mother is the hottest maid on the block…" Angela was busy telling Tony about Jonathan and her experiences as a maid as she was fixing Tony's tie, oblivious to Tony's fascinated stare. Tony was mesmerized by Angela's soothing narrative and her adorable pink lips. He was watching her closely, unaware that his hands found their way to her waist, enveloping them in his hands, oblivious to her daughter watching him and Angela in fascination when suddenly Kathleen burst into the back door to pick him up.

She folded her arms from the door way and called Tony. Tony immediately released Angela's waist but her hands were still holding her tie when they noticed Kathleen's presence in the room.

"Let me uhm get my briefcase…I'll be out in a minute. Thanks for fixing my tie Angela," he said.

"Good morning, Kathleen. Would you like some coffee?" said Angela.

"No thanks. I don't want to be doused by love potion," she said before turning her back to wait for Tony just outside the back door.

Samantha was enjoying the show when Angela suddenly turned to her. "Is it just me, or was she being hostile with me at my own house?" asked Angela in annoyance.

Tony burst back into the room and kissed Samantha on the cheek before heading out the back door. Angela and Samantha could see the pair from the window. Kathleen gave Angela a hard stare from outside before pulling Tony for a lingering kiss in front of them.

"What is her problem? She already has Tony!" yelled Angela as she threw her cup of coffee on the sink in annoyance before running to the living room.

"Don't worry, Angela, not for long…not for long…"muttered Sam as she drank the last remnants of her coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha took a huge bite from her Mc. Donald's big Mac as she watched Angela unnoticed from the upstairs banister as she sat forlornly on the living room couch. She felt awful about not eating dinner with Angela but her cooking was really horrible that they all have to close their eyes to swallow her cooking. She called earlier to tell her she was dining out, not knowing Mona and Jonathan did too.

She was hurriedly finishing her burger as she couldn't take another minute watching Angela's lonely expression, flipping the feather duster in her hand. She didn't know yet that she was home. She would go down and accompany her to dinner as soon as she finished her burger.

"Angela?" It was Tony's voice. Sam watched as her father sat beside Angela, putting his briefcase on the center table.

"Hey, why so sad, boss" asked Tony with a smile.

"Mother called and said she would be taking Jonathan and Billy out for dinner. Samantha called too… Tony is my cooking so awful? You all hardly ate a bite for the last three days," said Angela laying her head on Tony's shoulder as he put his arm around her bare shoulders.

Samantha smiled as she took another bite of her Big Mac. His father had a great view of Angela's bosom. The uniform was serving its purpose. Tony didn't have the heart to confirm Angela's suspicion about her cooking.

"We ate heartily last Saturday and Sunday, and the week before last," he stated.

Angela looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile. "But we ordered take out on those days… and last week you were there to teach me to cook so primarily it was your cooking."

Tony squeezed her shoulder and laughed. "I'm home and I'll eat your cooking."

Angela looked at him in delight. "Really, Tony? That's the nicest thing you've ever done to me since…"

"Since what, Angela? I've always been nice to you…" said Tony.

Angela looked away, "…since Kat…" she couldn't even bear to speak her name. She took a glimpse of Tony. His eyes were unblinking, his expression unreadable that for a moment Angela thought he was mad but he stood up with his arms still around her shoulders, pulling her up with him in the process. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Angela. I'm starved. Let's have a taste of your recipe."

* * *

Tony had three tickets to the Mets game. He originally wanted to take Billy and Jonathan but Kathleen insisted she wanted to watch the game. Tony didn't want leave out either one of his boys so he asked Samantha to go with them but she told him to take Angela instead. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it but Kathleen doesn't seem to be too happy about it.

Kathleen arrived at the Micelli-Bower residence several hours earlier as she insisted on hanging out with Tony before the game. They were in the living room watching television as Billy played on the living room carpet.

Angela was busy making the last minute preparations and cleaning of the house for Mona's dinner party tomorrow night. Angela glanced at the kitchen wall clock and saw she had only an hour left to dress up for the Mets game. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. The kitchen sink was almost done. In no time it glistened like a crystal lake in summer, reflecting Angela's dazzling smile. She was busy, fascinated by the reflections on the countertop when Tony's disarming smile stared back at her from the countertop. She gasped in surprise.

"Tony…I didn't hear you come in…"

"Aren't you dressing up yet, Cinderella?" teased Tony.

"I was about to…Look, everything is so shiny I could see the color of my eyes," she told him excitedly.

Tony looked at his boss in amusement. She's as giddy as a kid! Then the uniform bit him again. He suddenly had an overwhelming need to take her in his arms and kiss her senselessly but a commotion coming from the living room broke his reverie.

"Bad boy, Billy. Now Angela would have to clean that up again."

Angela and Tony rushed to the living room and were horrified to find the carpet stained with a puddle of hot chocolate.

"It was rather careless of Billy to drop the mug of cocoa into the rug," said Kathleen.

Billy was horrified. "I didn't do it. She did it! I saw her pour the cocoa on the rug."

"Don't worry Billy, Angela won't be mad, will you Angela?" asked Kathleen sweetly.

"No! I didn't do it. I swear it was her, Angela," cried Billy angrily.

Tony was upset. "Billy, didn't I tell you not to lie. If we did something wrong we have to say sorry…"

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" cried Billy.

Angela took him in her arms to pacify him. "Ssshhh… there, there now. There's no need to cry. I'll clean it up," she reassured him as she bathed his head with gentle kisses.

"But Angela…the game…" said Tony.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I don't think I can go. Mother has a party tomorrow and I have to take the stain out of the rug," she explained sadly.

"I'll help you do that tomorrow morning," said Tony.

"Thank you. But remember you have a class the whole day tomorrow. Don't worry, we can catch another Mets game some other time," said Angela hopefully.

"I guess we better go Tony. We wouldn't want to miss the play offs. Good bye Angela," said Kathleen as she pulled the disappointed Tony out of the door.

Billy clung to Angela as she pacify him as his sobs gradually subsided. "You do believe me, don't you Angela?" asked Billy hopefully.

Angela wiped a tear from his cheek with her forefinger before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Of course I believe you. Come on, I'll draw you a bath and you can play in the tub while I clean up this mess."


	5. Chapter 5

True to her character, Mona made a grand entrance to her dinner party. She flashed her friends and club acquaintances a super star smile. She knew she looked like a million bucks clad in drape one-shoulder neckline, long black gown with side slits and mini train.

"You're looking younger and younger my friend, " whispered her equally svelte sixty five year old comrade who serves as her companion in her constant visits to SPA's and health clubs.

Mona gave her a wink. "I should score big with Donald Roberts."

Tony eased the tie of his grey suit. He still needed to get used to wearing a tie every day he teaches at the university. Despite Angela's lousy cooking he found himself looking forward to seeing her at the end of each day, seeing her adorable smile as she rush to him at the door yelling, "welcome home, Tony." She would then proceed to ask how his day went as she take his coat. He in turn would ask whose clothes she fouled up that day at the washing machine or at the iron board, or if he could help her with any chore or household machine alien to her. He wanted to take Angela out for dinner tonight but Kathleen was taking him out to meet her friends. He only has a couple of minutes to drop off his briefcase and freshen up before she picks him up.

Merry laughter, jazz music , and strangers dressed in a formal affair greeted him as he entered their living room. He sighed. He forgot that tonight was Mona's party. He rushed upstairs without trying to find Mona among the dazzling ladies. He looked into Jonathan's room and found Jonathan and Billy enjoying their pizza while engrossed on a monster flick. He ran to Angela's room to ask about his suede jacket but she was nowhere in sight. He rushed back down the stairs and found Mona with a beau in her arm and another woman dressed in red gown. A crowd of men in tuxedos by the bar caught his attention. He couldn't believe such well-dressed men would huddle all together waiting eagerly for drinks.

"Is there a celebrity in the house? Why is everyone flocking on that corner?" inquired Tony.

Mona flashed him a big smile. "Oh they're just busy getting drinks from the barmaid."

Tony was aghast. "Barmaid! We don't have..." his voice trailed off as he dashed to the corner and pushed the gentlemen aside to see who they were flocking all over.

"Angela! What's going on?" he asked incredulously.

"Would you like a drink Tony?" she asked as she offered him her tray of various coloured drinks.

Tony eyed the drinks suspiciously. "Do you have the faintest idea on how to mix cocktails?" he asked, totally displeased with the attention the gentlemen were giving his boss in the French maid outfit.

"No. But these gentlemen doesn't seem to mind. A little vodka and cranberry juice, or lime and scotch with tomato juice...they love my concoctions!" she flashed him her delightful smile.

Tony pulled Mona aside from her friends. "Mona, what are you doing? She's your daughter, why make her a maid at your party, she's a corporate president for crying out loud."

"She's been a maid for you for the last month. Why won't she do this for her mother? It's a formal affair. I need a butler but you're off. Angela didn't mind."

"Will you stand there and let men make a pass at her?" he accused.

"You're over reacting Tony. No one's making a pass. They're gentlemen from the club. They're sophisticated enough to know they can look but they can't touch," she winked at him.

"Ogling is still as bad and I won't let it..." Tony hastily flung his jacket on the living room sofa and rushed over to Angela by the bar. He took out a black bow tie, put it on and dragged Angela away from the all too friendly men at the bar.

"You go upstairs and take yourself out of that bunny costume. I'll be the butler for the rest of the night," he told her firmly.

"What? Tony! We have plans with my friends." They didn't hear Kathleen come in amidst the jazz music and party chatter, looking as red as the cocktail dress she wore.

"But Tony..." Angela began to protest.

"Go up to your room, Angela," he said sternly that Angela quietly complied.

Tony took Kathleen outside. "Look, Kathleen. I'm sorry about tonight. I'm needed here..."

" I can't believe I'm hearing this. You want to dump me in front of my friends all because you don't want Angela to serve cocktails to a couple of guys in business suits," she yelled incredulously.

"I'm not dumping you. I was hoping you would understand. Angela..."

"Angela! Angela! I'm sick and tired of hearing her name," cut in Kathleen.

Tony's tone began to change. "Look, Kathleen. You have to accept that Angela has always been and always will be a part of my life. If you want this to work out, you just have to accept that."

Tony started back to the party.

"If you go back inside Tony, you'll never see me again," warned Kathleen.

Tony stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. "I'm sorry you feel that way Kathleen," he said before going back to the party without one backward glance.

After everyone left that night, Tony was quietly putting away the last couple of wine glasses in the cupboard. He was about to retire for the night when he noticed a silent figure looking at him from the corner of the living room. He looked back and found a familiar playboy bunny sadly wringing her hands as though waiting to tell him something. "I...I... thought you might need a hand with the dishes."

No matter how bad his day went, she never fails to draw a smile from him. She really looks cute in that playboy bunny outfit. "Thanks, Angela but I got everything covered," he replied as he started to climb up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Tony." She said quite uneasily. Tony stopped and looked back at her.

"What for? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry about Kathleen. I never wanted to come between you and the woman you love," she said apologetically.

Tony was amused. He smiled at her sheepishly and went back down and approached her until they were face to face. He touched a strand of blond hair that went out of place and pushed it back into the maid's cap. He stared hard into her honey brown eyes. "Please tell me Angela that I have not lost the woman I love. I never meant to push her away. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Angela looked into Tony's dark poignant expression. Her eyes began brimming with unshed tears as she felt his torn emotions, wrecking havoc within himself. Although it was killing her, she wanted to patch things up with them. "I... I'll talk to Kathleen..."

"Kathleen? I'm talking about my high-strung, prim and proper, workaholic boss I can't live without. I want her, not the playboy bunny and certainly not Kathleen," he whispered in a low voice.

Angela looked at him with glittering tears of joy, unable to believe what she heard. "Oh Tony, she's not gone..." that's all she managed to utter before Tony captured her lips with his as he swept her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Samantha, Jonathan and Billy were surprised to find one another all at the same time at the hallway the moment they opened their respective bedroom doors.

"Something smells yummy," said Billy.

"I smelled that too," said Sam.

The trio made their way down to the kitchen to check the delicious aroma that woke them up and wet their appetite for breakfast. As they swung the kitchen door open, Mona burst into the kitchen through the back door at the same time.

"Tony!" "Dad!" they all exclaimed in surprise.

"Good morning family! Bonne Appetite! I made you French toasts, blueberry muffins, cheese muffins, choco marble waffles, bacon, sausage and Eggs Benedict," greeted Tony as he pulled a chair for Mona to welcome them all at the breakfast table.

"You're awfully in a good mood," commented Mona as she helped herself to some sausage and waffles.

"It's such a beautiful day. Never realized how blue the sky is, how warm the sun is...everything is so perfect, couldn't be any better," he answered cheerfully.

"Wow! Everything is yummy!" said Billy.

"Where's mom? Don't you still have classes, Tony? Why aren't you dressed yet?" piped in Jonathan.

"I spoke to the faculty head of the department. I asked if I could just teach the night classes for working students. I explained that I need to work at home myself and the 4 hour night schedule would suit me perfectly. It may take me longer to finish the internship but what the heck, what's the rush? The important thing is everything is well in our home...and Angela can go back to the office."

"Speaking of Angela, where's our French maid? You should teach her how to make these muffins and she should learn a thing or two about your Eggs Benedict. Hers suck," said Mona.

"It looks a feast in here. What's the celebration?" teased Samantha.

"We don't have a maid. I fired her," he told Mona.

He then looked at Sam. "Gee Sam it's so great to have my boss back, " he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello! Hello! Good morning family! It's such a nice day! What's for breakfast?" greeted Angela sharing Tony's cheerful mood.

She was dressed back in her usual Burberry printed trench coat and

"Fired her? I thought she vanished into thin air," said Billy as he shove peanut butter and waffles into his mouth.

"Vanished?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Samantha.

"Because I saw the heap of her maid's uniform at the top of the stairs last night," answered Billy.


End file.
